


Love Like This

by cloakoflife



Series: David Tennant Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Ficandchips, Fluff, Ten/Rose - Freeform, Tenpetals - Freeform, beach, david tennant appreciation week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloakoflife/pseuds/cloakoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the David Tennant Appreciation Week- Day 1: Love.<br/> The Doctor thinks about the fleeting nature of his time with Rose. Short and sweet- just like them. <br/>Lyrics are from Kodaline- Love Like This</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as ever to the best ever beta Jennysintardis for your constant cheerleading and support <3

_ **Love Like This** _

The horrors of the time war haunted him with every breath.  His hearts bore the pain and guilt of the deaths of thousands, millions and they had buckled under the burden. Defeated, they’d shut down. He couldn’t bear the anguish which came with actually _ feeling  _ the shame. The responsibility which was his to endure alone. So he’d blocked it all out.  Kept his emotions frozen in time and space. 

Then he’d met her. 

She’d taken his hand and with one touch his hearts had begun to thaw. 

One word and their destiny was sealed.

“Run.” 

***

_ Running through the heat, heart beat _

_ You shine like silver in the sunlight _

_ You light up my cold heart _

***

They’re on a tropical beach, ten billion light years and 10,000 years from her time.  They’ve been here before. The name of the planet roughly translates as  _ Oasis _ and that’s what it is to them, in more ways than one. An oasis from their usual hectic lifestyle of fleeing and terrifying monsters. But also an oasis from the strict boundaries usually enforced between them.  Here—and here only—they can allow themselves to spend just a little longer gazing into each other’s eyes. They can lie on the warm golden sands wrapped in each other’s arms sighing with content. Hands can linger as they smooth protective lotion into supple, tempting skin. 

They’re paddling in the perfect blue of the endless ocean when Rose splashes the Doctor, giggling and dashing for the safety of the shore as he splutters and reaches out to grab her, probably to dunk beneath the languid waves.

She sprints onto the beach and throws a joyful glance over her shoulder at him.  He slows  his  movements, taking in her radiance.  She looks practically golden, the white of her bikini enhancing the glow of her smooth skin.

She’s a ray of light and she warms even the deepest, chilliest corners of his unused heart.

***

_ It feels right in the sun, the sun _

_ We're running around and around _

_ Like nothing else could matter in our life _

***

“You’re gettin’ slow in your old age,” she teases and he shakes himself out of his stupor, tearing after her. 

She squeals and darts away, but she’s too slow and he easily catches her, rugby tackling her to the ground, winding them both. They roll around in fits of desperate laughter. 

Eventually they calm but he doesn’t move, instead he places a hand either side of her on the sand and looks down at her, staring deeply, intensely into her eyes. He pours everything he can’t say  in to her, everything he can’t do to her into that stare. She swallows hard and bites her lip, understanding everything.

He doesn’t say a word, he doesn’t even touch her. But his love for her radiates from him as hot and sure as the sun burning in the sky above them. 

***

_ But wait, but wait, but wait _

_ The sun will stop shining soon _

_ And you'll be dark in my life _

***

The Doctor knows better than most that all things must end. All things have their time and their place. Just as one day the sun in the sky and the planet beneath them would be gone, so would she. Even he would be gone ... one day. 

However, as they lay there, on that perfect beach, in their oasis, they’re own private, perfect pocket of the universe, he allowed himself to believe, to dream, to hope, that their love might live on forever. 

***

_ Yeah you’ll be gone _

_ It’s as simple as a change of heart _

_ But I’m not gonna think about the future _

_ ***  _

But that’s then and this is now. And now he has the luxury of her body beneath his, alive, flawless and  _ real _ .  He can see her smile, hear her laughter, smell her aroma, and touch her skin. He can taste the salt of the sea sp r ay  s he’d drenched him with.  

In a year from now, five years from now, thirty even, she’d be taken from him. It was an inevitable, irrefutable fact.  But today they’re on a tropical beach, ten billion light years and 10,000 years from her time. The name of the planet roughly translates as  _ Oasis _ and that’s what it is to them, in more ways than one. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed, they are very much adored <3


End file.
